1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the distribution of entertainment and information content.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention(s). Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
In recent years, entertainment and information options for consumers have expanded dramatically. A great variety of content is available via cable networks, satellite-based broadcast systems, and the Internet. In addition, a great variety of devices, such as wireless phones, personal digital assistants, game consoles, TV sets, and personal computers, provide significant flexibility in the modes of consumption of such content. As a result, there is a trend toward consuming (e.g., viewing, listening to, and/or interacting with) entertainment and information content when and where an individual consumer desires. However, tools for facilitating such personalized content consumption are not sufficiently developed yet.